<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bettin' Bimbo by ForbiddenArchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976484">Bettin' Bimbo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive'>ForbiddenArchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>July Batch 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brain Drain - Freeform, Brainwashing, F/F, bimbo, bimbofication</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A down-on-her-luck gal tries to win it big. She certainly wins something big alright...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>July Batch 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bettin' Bimbo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Maddy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lost again, geez…”</p><p>A dejected voice echoed throughout the Casino as a young brunette, Maddy, slumped against the one-armed bandit that had just robbed her of the last bit of money she had on her person. Thanks to it, she was now completely broke. She didn’t even have a bit of money left for the cab home, so she was going to have to walk all the way back.</p><p>“They’re really out for me, huh. First they steal all my money through those dumb cards, then they don’t give me the sevens I need. Yeeeesh.” The young lass muttered as she nearly slid down the side of the machine from how depressed she had gotten. She really wasn’t the gambling type, no siree…</p><p>As all hope seemed lost, she heard a teasing laugh jump through her ears. “What, is that all you’ve got? Just gonna give up when the chips are still on the table, lass?” The voice chimed, prompting the brunette to turn towards the one that used it…</p><p>Maddy then laid her eyes upon a woman sitting near a roulette table, one that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Unlike all the other tables in the joint, this one just had the roulette and nothing else. Very mysterious, very peculiar. “Who’re you talking to? Me?”</p><p>The dark-skinned woman on the other side of the roulette nodded. “Who else looks like they’re about to keel over and lose their soul from losing a couple of spins on the ol’ bandit?” She chimed, brushing a few of her blonde strands out of her face. “You’ve still got something you can bet with, silly. Just come on over here, introduce yourself, then I’ll tell you about this game I’ve got right here.” She explained, all while sounding as supportive as she could…</p><p>“Sure, I guess. I don’t think I have anything left to lose though, I just spent a good hundred on the machine.” The brunette replied with a bit of utter defeat in her voice as she walked over and took a seat, taking a deep breath to compose herself in the process. “I’m Maddy. Who’re you?”</p><p>The dark-skinned woman held out her hand to shake the brunette’s. “Louisa Faire. Pleased to meet you, Maddy.” She chimed, before popping a single ball out from the deep space between her tits… “See, here’s the gist of this game of mine. You just gotta say the number the ball’s going to land on, and if you win, I’ll match the current Jackpot in chips. Seems simple, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“Yeah, that does sound pretty simple!” Maddy’s mood shot straight up as she heard that offer. It was way too good to be true. So much so that, in her haste to potentially win tens of thousands of chips, she didn’t even think that there could be a catch. Poor girl never thinking ahead of herself…</p><p>Louisa grinned as she twirled the ball between her fingers, slowly putting it down to the roulette wheel. “Give me a number, dear. Then we’ll see if you’ve got the luck of the irish on your side, or if you’ve gotta go home without anything in your pockets.”</p><p>“20!” The brunette excitedly shouted, and the blonde set the wheel in motion as the ball began to circle around with an intense speed. It circled, circled and circled, slowing down bit by bit as it continued to pass by every single number again and again…</p><p>Eventually, it came to a stop… on 15. The wrong number. “Oops. Guess you missed it, Maddy. Ah well, we’ve all been there, thinking we’re so confident when we’re the unluckiest ones on the planet…” The dark-skinned woman chimed, humming to herself a little cheerfully.</p><p>“You don’t have to rub it i-” Maddy replied, only to notice that the woman was sticking her hand into her head. “W-Wait, what? What’re you doing? How’re you? Wwhaaaaat???” She was utterly confounded and befuddled by what just happened, even more so as the woman pulled a sizable ball out of her head.</p><p>Louisa laughed a little as she spun the ball around on her hand, only for it to shrink down to the size of the previous ball that she had used to spin the wheel. “Oh, I’m sorry. I’m just taking what you owe. You see, for every wrong guess, I convert your brain into thought-matter and use it as a new ball. In short, you lose, you lose smarts. Simple stuff, right?”</p><p>“That’s, like… not simple at all…” The brunette muttered, not noticing that her hair was turning a little blonde out at the edges. Nor did she realize that she was speaking with a strange quirk, almost as if she had been turned into a bimbo. Which, to be fair, she was one the road to becoming if she kept this up…</p><p>Her blonde opponent just chuckled in response. “I did say you still had things to lose, dear. How about this? Another game, just guess the number like before, and if you win, I’ll give you back the smarts you lost with interest. You’ll end up even smarter than before. Doesn’t that sound nice?”</p><p>“I dunno, buuuut… I mean, like, what can I lose at this point?” Maddy replied, not knowing why she honestly accepted the challenge. It was like something in the back of her mind told her that she should go along with it. That it wouldn’t be that bad. Yeah. It’d be juuuust fine…</p><p>Louisa smirked as she spun the ball around in her palm. “Bet on a number, sweetie.” She gave the signal as she put the ball down on the wheel, ready to throw it into motion.</p><p>“20!” The brunette used the same tactic as before, watching the numbers carefully as the ball passed by every one of them. So much so that she honestly grew more than a little dizzy from all of that watching. It wasn’t her fault that the darn thing was so difficult to keep track of, it was going so fast…</p><p>By the time it finally came to a stop, it had once again landed on a completely invalid number. 3. Which meant that yet again, she had lost the round. “Aaaahhhh… Suuuuucks…” The brunette muttered under her breath, tempted to just splay herself across the table in an attempt to cool off after another catastrophic loss.</p><p>“It’s fiiiiine, Maddy. Chin up, you’ve still got stuff left in you to bet with. Well, once the magic’s done with you, anyway.” Louisa chimed as she leaned back and watched the effects of her powers on the poor girl, this time not even bothering to fiddle with her brain.</p><p>Maddy blinked a couple of times trying to understand what the weird lady was talking about, only to suddenly feel a heavy weight on her chest. She looked down and was surprised to see that her usual hoodie had been replaced with a leotard, kinda like the one the woman across from her wore. There was just one big difference between the two... </p><p>And that was the massive tits that were hanging off the brunette’s chest. Not to mention the ass that was tenderly flossed by the bottom of the leotard. Not only had she been redressed, but her body had also experienced a rather sudden and abrupt growth spurt. </p><p>“Like, what just happened?” It wasn’t just her body that had gotten affected either. Most of her remaining ability to think had gone straight to her expanded areas, giving them more firmness in exchange for her head being more airy than ever. In fact, she hardly felt like she was being bothered by any of this, since she felt like she was constantly on cloud nine…</p><p>Her nice and big-tittied friend giggled in response to her airheaded words. “Oh, you just became a bit of a bimbo bunny. You did lose the last game after all. Sorry, those are the rules.” She explained, all while smiling from ear to ear with the smugness of one who knew how to manipulate the game…</p><p>“Like, that’s not fair! You didn’t, uh, say what I was gonna lose!” Maddy pouted and whined as she pushed her upper arms up against her tits, really pressing them together and presenting them to the woman that had taken things away from her. The nice lady that talked to her like she was a friend… so she had to be a friend, right? Even if she made her a bimbo bunny, she probably only meant to do it because she liked her. Yeah, that had to be it!</p><p>Louisa laughed again, having a bit of trouble stopping herself from crying as a result of all that delight. “Well, how about I tell you what you’re going to lose if you win this last game, then? Are you gonna stop playing?” She asked, and the brunette had to rub her head a couple of times until she properly understood… “Basically, I’ll tell you what you lose if you lose. And that thing… is nothing! You lose nothing if you lose, this time you only have everything to gain!”</p><p>The brunette giggled with glee and confidence. “Well, that’s like, the best then! Sure, I’ll play!” She chimed, still taking things at face value without even questioning it. Despite the fact that she could be tricked oh-so-easily. She didn’t even think that there were strings attached to any of this…</p><p>“What number then, my Bimbo Bunny?” The brown-skinned dominant chimed as she spun around one more ball between her fingers, waiting for the eventual answer…</p><p>“Like, 20!” Maddy cried out, and the ball went into motion once more. This time, she definitely tried to keep an eye on how the ball progressed around the wheel… but eventually her eyes just started spiraling, with her iris following along the edges of her eyes in the same fashion as the ball rolling around the wheel…</p><p>Eventually, it came to a stop once more. And unlike all the other times, luck was on the young lady’s side. It landed straight on 20, just as she had cried out for. Which prompted the big tittied Bimbo Bunny to cheer with delight, her bouncy boobies jumping up and down. “Yaaaay! I, like, actually won for once!” She giggled…</p><p>Only for her eyes to grow dim as Louisa got up from her chair and slowly circled around her, letting a hand caress her cheek. “That you did, Maddy. And your prize is the best one of all. A lifetime as my private Bimbo Bunny. Obedient and utterly adorable, answering my every beck and call…”</p><p>Anything that still remained inside Maddy’s head slowly drained its way into her tits, making her nipples barely pop out from the top of the leotard. That was something that could be adjusted, but the slight peek had a certain charm to it. Her ass grew as well, both of those bountiful drums wobbling in tune with her body’s gradual shivers.</p><p>She couldn’t think for herself, as not very extensively. The only thing she could do was moan and play with herself, like a good Bimbo Bunny should. She giggled and she moaned, all while rubbing her fingers against her sensitive bottom and bosom with not a single thought in her head.</p><p>Poor girl didn’t even notice as she was given a collar with her name on it, one that fit nice and snugly around her neck in case anybody might want to use her mouth for something rough and needed a measure of their roughness. She also didn’t notice the stamps that were added to her exposed asscheeks, which were simple arrows that pointed towards her hidden hole. She was easy to use, and she didn’t need to think about anything other than servicing herself and others…</p><p>“Come now, Maddy. We’ve got plenty of customers that need a bit of entertainment, and I want to give them the best Bimbo Bunny that they’ve ever had the pleasure of playing with. You’ll really show them that you’re good, won’t you?” Louisa chimed, and her horny Bimbo Bunny nodded rapidly, moaning all the while.</p><p>Thus, Maddy lost everything for real. Her cash, her body, her mind, and her independence. At least Louisa would make a lovely mistress...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>